Les Naufragés
by devilinasuit
Summary: Après s'être sauvé du labyrinthe et avoir survécu dans la Terre Brûlée, Thomas apprend qu'une nouvelle et dernière épreuve l'attend lui, les blocards et les jobards. Une épreuve aussi palpitante que mortelle. Et si grâce à celle-ci le WICKED parvenait-il à enfin trouver le remède ? Ou si c'était justement le contraire, que le monde allait être détruit ?


Voilà c'est la première fiction que j'écris donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire(y).

Cette histoire se déroule après la Terre Brûlée et remplace Le remède mortel (ouais y a deux-trois petites choses qui ont fait que j'ai beaucoup moins apprécié ce livre, mais je ne dirais pas quoi pour ceux qui n'en sont pas encore là) donc spoiler tome1 et tome2.

Et je préfère vous prévenir que niveau parution je ne sais pas du tout si je serai très régulière (bah ouais, l'internat c'est sa).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ K (et T)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tout les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner sauf mon OC et la troisième épreuve.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux, dans l'espoir de s'être échappé. Mais cela ne changea rien, une fois de plus. Thomas était enfermé dans cet endroit. Même s'il ne pouvait pas compter exactement le nombre de jours qu'il y avait passé, il estimait être là depuis plus d'un mois.

La solitude, le néant, l'isolement. Thomas ne supportait plus tout cela, il ne supportait plus cette pièce entièrement blanche, sans fenêtres pour qu'il puisse contempler le paysage extérieur, sans lit pour se reposer, sans horloge pour lui indiquer l'heure et cette cuve au fond de la pièce. Il ne supportait plus non plus cette odeur qui lui portait sur les nerfs et cette lumière artificielle.

L'unique contact qu'il avait avec le monde extérieur était lorsqu'une personne lui donner son repas par une trappe, une pauvre petite assiette avec un bout de pain, une sorte de soupe – dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle contenait –, de l'eau et quelques légumes crus. Et il se basait sur la fréquence de ceux-ci pour ainsi essayait de s'endormir en dépit de l'éclairage qui tapait sur ses paupières closes, de la dureté du sol et du froid, il se recroquevillait devant la porte au cas où celle-ci s'ouvre pendant la nuit se croisant les bras pour essayer, en vain de se réchauffer un minimum. Et cette odeur, cette odeur augmentait son énervement. Depuis son arrivée ici, Thomas n'avait pas eu le droit à la moindre douche, pas même une serviette pour se débarbouiller.

Il n'avait non plus pas le droit de visiter les lieux, de parler à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. En proie à la solitude, il se parlait à lui-même, il cherchait différentes façons de s'échapper, il imaginait très bien la scène du jour où la porte allait s'ouvrir, il s'imaginait courir et frapper toutes les personnes qui se trouveraient sur son chemin avec ou sans armes. Il projetait ensuite de s'enfuir entièrement de ce bâtiment pour aller dans le monde dévasté dehors, pour Thomas rien ne pouvait être pire que cet endroit. Il savait très bien que ses pulsions violentes n'étaient liées qu'à une chose et une seule chose : la Braise. Elle le rongeait depuis son arrivée ici et ne faisait que gagner du terrain, il savait que cette soif de cogner quelqu'un allait se détériorer pour ensuite pour finir en besoin de meurtre, il s'attendait à devenir comme le fondu de la Terre Brulée qui les avait traqué dans l'En-dessous Brenda et lui. Il savait qu'il était en train de se perdre lentement vers la folie.

Toutes ces idées sombres le hantaient depuis tellement de temps, mais pour ne pas craquer Thomas avait trouvé quelques petites techniques, il s'entraînait. Après tout, il était toujours un coureur, alors il courait sans arrêt, faisant des ronds dans la pièce. Ce n'était que comme ça qu'il se vidait totalement l'esprit et gardait la raison. Il repensait ensuite au Bloc, au labyrinthe avec ses immenses murs, ses multiples couloirs et ses griffeurs. Les courses avec Minho lorsqu'ils arpentaient ce dédale lui revenaient en mémoire, les plans qu'ils faisaient, la sortie qu'ils essayaient de trouver désespérément puis il y avait aussi Newt qui avait toujours su garder la tête sur les épaules et son sourire, Poêle-à-frire et sa cuisine, Gally et ses menaces. Gally. Thomas s'était surpris à repenser à lui de temps à autre, mais il ne s'attardait jamais trop longtemps sur ce sujet, car l'image de Chuck en train de se vider de son sang dans ses bras lui revenait immédiatement en tête.

La solitude, le néant, l'isolement. Voilà les mots qui définissaient le mieux ce qu'il vivait, et qui étaient devenus son quotidien invariable. Espérant que ses amis ne subissaient pas le même traitement que lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Brenda et Jorge, et à tous ces autres amis après qu'il ait été enfermé dans cette pièce.

Un jour, qui d'après l'estimation de Thomas était le quarantième, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Teresa à qui il n'avait plus pensé depuis bien longtemps. Il se demandait si elle lui avait bien dit toute la vérité, mais comme il se rappelait que Brenda lui avait dit que les choses allaient mal finir, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle lui avait menti. Ou alors elles étaient manipulées par le WICKED? À cette idée, Thomas fut pris dans une rage folle, hurlant et cognant les murs pour se défouler, tremblant de tous ces membres, pour finir par se laisser éclater en sanglots et glisser le long du mur, s'agenouillant face à la porte. Le WICKED lui avait tout pris, tout. Sa famille, sa vie, ses souvenirs et maintenant ses seuls amis. Après avoir réussi à reprendre sa respiration, il laissa sa fureur de côté et releva la tête, les yeux encore rouges, légèrement mouillés et le regard viré sur la porte avec ce regard de fou prêt à tout détruire et tuer quiconque oserait se mettre sur son passage.

Finalement, il entreprit de s'exercer un peu, mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se mit à penser aux autres filles du groupe B, à Sonya et Harriet qui avait bien voulu le sauver et se demandait ce qu'elles aussi avaient bien pût devenir. Et comme si pensait aux jobards ne l'avait pas assez surpris, il voulut parler à Teresa. Teresa qui l'avait pourtant trahi dans la Terre Brûlée, il savait bien qu'elle avait tout cela uniquement dans le but de le protéger et de le garder en vie, mais il était tellement en colère contre elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'excuser. Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que la Braise s'était vite propagée en lui, peut-être qu'il était devenu violent comme elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation. Et il venait d'en avoir la preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. Tellement de questions fusaient dans sa tête, des fragments de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater que la luminosité de la pièce avait baissé et que son repas avait déjà été servi. Thomas rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour se rapprocher du plat. Quand il fut à sa portée, prêt à engloutir son repas il remarqua qu'un bout de papier dépassait de la nourriture. Comme si toute son énergie était rassemblée dans ce petit bout de papier, Thomas le lu immédiatement oubliant alors la faim qui l'avait envahie auparavant et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot, dont Thomas ne comprenait pas exactement le sens mais il était pourtant écrit, sans signature ni prénom. Ce mot lui disant :

« Bientôt. »

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours, voir même plusieurs semaines que Thomas avait reçu un mystérieux mot. Il avait espéré que s'était un signe d'une proche libération, mais rien. Aucun signe de n'importe quelles personnes de l'extérieur. Il avait repris ses habitudes, ses entrainements ses plans d'évasions.

La solitude, le néant, l'isolement. Ces mots arrêtèrent d'exister pour Thomas, le jour où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.


End file.
